Pájaro en jaula
by MeryLamperouge
Summary: (AU) Por causas de la guerra, Eren, Mikasa y Armin han perdido su hogar, viéndose obligados a vivir en la calle. Cuando los tres conocen a un noble llamado Levi, ofreciéndoles una posibilidad de salvación, Eren cree que por fin todo volverá a ir bien. Lo que desconoce es que pronto se convertirá en el objeto de los deseos más macabros y oscuros del hombre... RIREN/LEMON/VIOLACIÓN
1. En la boca del lobo

**¡Hola a todos! Soy nueva en esta página, aunque ya llevo unos años escribiendo fanfics yaoi :3 (mi cueta más antigua está en AmorYaoi) Así que aquí vengo con un fanfic RiRen! Espero que os guste!**

La habitación estaba sumida en una completa oscuridad, pero era normal, ya que no había ventanas, excepto una pequeña por la cual unos pequeños rayos de luz que se colaban al interior y que daban a entender que se había hecho de día. La luz apuntaba hacia una cama con un chico entre unos 15-16 años, que comenzó a abrir los ojos perezosamente y algo molesto. Aquel pequeño ventanal era la única fuente de luz natural que tenía y, de todos los rincones que había en aquella sala, tenía que dirigirse precisamente a su rostro.

"Mierda de ventana, solo sirve para despertarme. Si solo fuera un poco más grande…"

Aquello ya lo había imaginado cientos de veces, pero no le importaba; total, no tenía nada mejor que hacer. La imagen de que aquel ventanal fuera más grande y poder colarse por allí para poder escapar…o tirarse al vacío, ya no le importaba.

Cuando abrió los ojos del todo se quedó estático por un momento, mirando el techo con el miedo brillando en sus ojos, como si temiese girar la vista a cualquier otro lado. "¿Seguirá él por aquí?" Se armó de valor, encendió una vela que había en la mesita de noche y comenzó a observar la habitación en busca de aquel hombre que tanto le había hecho sufrir. Soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando finalmente comprobó que no se hallaba en la habitación. Claro, ¿cómo iba a seguir allí si ya había vuelto a exprimirlo una vez más hasta la saciedad, si ya había devorado su cuerpo como hacía todas las noches?

Fue a levantarse de la cama, pero le dolía cada célula de su cuerpo. El chico soltó una sonrisa amarga. Siempre le habían dicho que hacer el amor…bueno, en este caso tener sexo, era una sensación muy placentera. Pues él no se acostumbraba a aquello, jamás podría sentir otra cosa que no fuera dolor, no con aquel hombre, no en aquellas circunstancias… Comenzó a odiarse a sí mismo una vez más, por haberse creído a pies juntillas que aquel hombre le salvaría de su situación, por haber confiado en sus promesas y, sobretodo, por haber llegado a sentir un afecto especial por él. Pero de eso ya no quedaba nada, es más, había comenzado a desarrollar cierta aprensión hacia él, un asco más grande que ninguna otra cosa. Volvió a recordar las palabras que un día dijo su madre:

"Ten cuidado y no te fíes de algunos nobles, Eren. Tienen mucho tiempo libre y pueden pensar y manipular cosas horribles."

"¡Mi pobre madre, si ahora levantara la cabeza…!" comenzó a reírse de una manera histérica, enloquecida, siniestra vista desde aquella sala sin apenas luz. ¿Pero qué podía hacer él, que otra cosa podía hacer? La habitación a penas tenía objetos, y los pocos que había no servían para acabar con su sufrimiento. Había pensado varias veces en la vela, en prenderse fuego, pero le resultaba una forma muy lenta y dolorosa de morir. Aunque… ¿realmente quería morir? ¿Estaba totalmente decidido? Siempre que le viene esa idea a su mente y amenaza con hacerse realidad, empieza a pensar en Mikasa y Armin, en que lo están esperando y, puede y solo puede, que vayan a rescatarlo. Aunque en el fondo de su corazón sabía que eso no era lo único que le ataba a la vida. También era…

De repente se oyó el sonido de unas llaves abriendo el cerrojo de una puerta cercana a su cama.

"¡NO! ¡¿POR QUÉ VIENE TAN PRONTO?!"

Comenzó a taparse con las sábanas como si fueran un escudo infranqueable. De ninguna de las maneras quería verlo. No debía…

La puerta comenzó a abrirse y su silueta comenzó a dibujarse en el marco de la puerta. Eren no sabía dónde meterse: si se tapaba, él lo tomaría como una ofensa y comenzaría a golpearle hasta que le sangraran los puños, y si dirigía su vista hacia la puerta…

Se atrevió a asomar un ojo y lo vio mirándole con la misma mirada inexpresiva y sin sentimientos, como siempre. Sabía lo que vendría luego: le agarraría del cuello, lo tumbaría contra la cama, lo esposaría y…

Pero Eren vio algo que hizo que se quitara del todo la manta del rostro.

- ¿ Levi…eso son…?- se atrevió a pronunciar.

El hombre con el susodicho nombre llevaba en la mano una bandeja con pan, mantequilla y bollos de chocolate, que parecían recién salidos del horno. Eren no pudo evitar que se le hiciera la boca agua y que a la vez se le formara un nudo impresionante en la garganta. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no comía pan recién horneado? ¿Y bollos de chocolate, que ya ni recordaba su sabor?

- Toma, son para ti- comenzó a acercarse y Eren se puso alerta. ¿A qué venía aquel gesto de caridad? ¿Estarían envenenados?- Estás cada día más flaco, y eso te hace perder vitalidad. Cada vez duras menos… ya me entiendes.

"¿Por culpa de quién estoy tan delgado, hijo de puta? ¡Esta es la primera vez en días que me das algo de desayuno…!" Se sintió tentado de escupírselo en toda la cara, pero sabía que las consecuencias podrían ser nefastas.

- Más vale que te guardes un par, no te creas que disfrutarás de esto todos los días- dejó la vela en un mueble cercano, haciendo que la habitación recuperara un poco de luminosidad, se sentó al lado de Eren y le ofreció la bandeja- Que aproveche.

El chico sabía muy bien que era un delito desperdiciar la comida, y por eso comió. Comió mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a resbalarle por las mejillas, que se convirtieron en un torrente cuando Levi le colocó la mano en la espalda, acariciándosela. Aquellos actos de cariño a cuentagotas le resultaban a veces más dolorosos incluso que las torturas. Era terriblemente doloroso porque le hacía sentirse confuso sobre la actitud del noble hacia él, porque tenía los nervios destrozados, porque… porque le hacía replantearse si de verdad sentía la repulsión hacia Levi que tantas veces se repetía para sí mismo, porque comenzaba a pensar que, muy a su pesar, él era una de esas personas que le ataban a la vida, aunque con cada día que pasaba era él el que hacía que el chico tuviera ganas de quitársela, ¡qué irónico! ¿Por qué no podía odiarlo simplemente y ya está?

Se comió de buena gana dos bollos y media barra de pan y, con mucho esfuerzo, se obligó a dejarse la media restante y otros dos bollos para el día siguiente. No había terminado de tragarse el último bocado cuando, sin miramientos, Levi introdujo sin compasión su lengua dentro de la boca del menor, donde se mezclaron las salivas de ambos chicos y el sabor a chocolate.

- N-no…

- ¿Acaso te has pensado por un momento que no iba a intentar hacerte mío? Acabaré haciendo algún día que grites mi nombre…

- Las cosas no se hacen así, Levi, no se hacen así…- tuvo el valor de decir Eren, con voz muy cansada.

- ¿Y tú que sabrás? Al principio de conocerte siempre te me quedabas mirando con deseo. ¿Qué te crees, que estoy ciego? Voy a hacer que me mires como antes…por las malas.

Y así comenzaba de nuevo la pesadilla diaria de Eren Jäger.

**No me odieis por lo que le he hecho a Eren :'D Espero que os haya gustado. Reviews please :)**


	2. Recuerdos dolorosos( Parte I)

**Aquí vuelvo con el segundo capítulo! Me he costado media mañana, pero lo he conseguido :'D Ha quedado un poco mas largo de lo que tenía pensado, pero es un capítulo en el que tenía que dejar clara la historia para entender lo que viene en los próximos capítulos. **

**¡Disfruten!**

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Vas a estar todo el día mirando el techo o qué?- comentaba Levi en un tono amenazadoramente bajo, con la cara todavía perlada de sudor y completamente desnudo, mientras terminaba de fumarse un cigarro.

-…

Un magullado Eren que apenas podía abrir la boca contestó con un sonido imperceptible. Levi acababa de quitarle las esposas y todavía tenía las muñecas enrojecidas debido al forcejeo del chico, por no hablar de los hematomas que cubrían sus brazos y piernas. Muchos ya estaban ahí de antes, pero otros nuevos estaban empezando a tomar un feo color violáceo. Eren luchaba en silencio contra el dolor y las ganas de verle la cara… para partírsela o no, ya no importaba. La indiferencia de Eren estaba empezando a terminar con la poca paciencia del noble, pero tampoco le importaba.

- Tsk. Mocoso de mierda- Dio una última calada a su cigarro…y utilizó el pecho del chico como cenicero.

- ¡Aaah!- Eren se retorcía de dolor mientras Levi se cambiaba.

- Recuérdalo toda tu vida- le cogió violentamente de la barbilla- Eres mío y de nadie más…¡solamente mío!- Y con eso y una patada que propinó al joven en toda la cara, que le hizo caer de morros contra el suelo, dio por finalizada la conversación y la "visita".

Solo cuando el mayor salió de la habitación y cuando oyó el sonido del pestillo al otro lado, entonces respiró tranquilo, pero no durante mucho tiempo, porque había empezado a llorar con fuerza, pero silenciosamente. Estaba tan nervioso y se le había revuelto tanto el estómago que acabó echando el dulce desayuno que se había tomado.

"¿Cómo he podido llegar a esto?" Se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras se sorbía con fuerza la nariz e intentaba lamentablemente limpiar el desperdicio que había dejado, con la cara ardiéndole de dolor.

Una y otra vez se lo preguntaba, una y otra y otra vez, mientras sus recuerdos volvían a reproducirse en su mente como una película que ya estaba aborrecido de ver…

…

…

_Las enormes puertas de Rose se abrían de par en par y recibían a una multitud que avanzaba hacia el interior, nerviosa y desorientada, mezclada con murmullos de preocupación y gritos de terror. _

_- Así que esto es el distrito de Trost, ¿verdad?_

_-Eso parece, Armin. No se diferencia mucho de Shiganshina, pero todo parece tan…no sé…distinto…_

_-¿Qué esperas, Mikasa? ¡Acaban de invadir nuestro muro, hemos perdido nuestro hogar! ¡Nuestra madre ya no está!_

_-Eren, cálmate. Así empeorarás las cosas. Ahora debemos ser fuertes y buscar cobijo y comida._

_-Pero yo…mamá…uh…_

_Ha ocurrido, los países extranjeros han tomado el Muro María y la población superviviente debía retroceder hacia Rose si no querían ser tomados como rehenes. Eren, Mikasa y Armin consiguieron escapar por los pelos, pero no sin un precio: sus padres habían muerto durante el ataque. Estaban solos, sin nadie que les ayudaran. Pero se armaron de valor, pensando que todo iría bien mientras los tres permanecieran unidos._

_Durante los primeros días se fueron acostumbrando a su nueva y dura vida. Aunque todavía no tenían la edad suficiente para trabajar, consiguieron encontrar trabajo cuidando de animales o limpiando. Durante el día trabajaban duro y, con el dinero que conseguían, se alquilaban una habitación para pasar las noches. Una noche, a punto de irse a dormir, Eren estaba tumbado en la cama, meditabundo. _

_-¿Qué te pasa, Eren?- preguntó Mikasa, que se encontraba en la cama de al lado._

_-Estaba pensando… no sé vosotros, pero yo no quiero vivir así el resto de mi vida._

_-Lo sé, pero de momento tenemos que estar así, no nos queda otra._

_-Ya, a no ser…- de repente se levantó de un salto- ¡a no ser que salgamos de las murallas! ¡Visitar nuevas tierras, encontrar nuevas oportunidades! ¿Sabéis que hay un lago gigante de agua salada que se llama "mar"?_

_-¿"Mar"?- dijo Armin, extrañado- ¡Qué cosa más rara! Pero deberías saber que si intentamos salir nos esclavizarían los países enemigos. Solo tendríamos una pequeña oportunidad si nuestra país de origen fuera otro y no María, Rose o Shina. Recuerdas que en estos muros también hay extranjeros de fuera que se llevaron dentro de los muros como esclavos, ¿verdad?_

_- Lo sé, lo sé… ¡pero no voy a perder la esperanza! ¡Sobreviviremos y conseguiremos un futuro mejor, os lo prometo!_

_Consiguieron mantenerse decentemente hasta que, dos meses después, las puertas se abrieron de nuevo, acogiendo una oleada de refugiados mucho mayor que la anterior de los distritos restantes de María. Personas necesitadas de dinero y comida, con más experiencia y edad que los tres jóvenes, ocupaban los puestos de trabajo que tanto les había costado conseguir. Se les acabó el dinero, por lo que su nuevo dormitorio serían las frías y malolientes calles. Ya ni los centros de acogida tenían alimentos suficientes para todos._

_Tuvieron que empezar a practicar aquello que creían impensable: robar._

_Fue en una fría tarde de otoño cuando sucedió el inicio de la desgracia. Hacía dos días que ninguno de los tres probaba bocado y se decidieron a coger pan de una panadería cercana. Mikasa y Armin se habían quedado esperando fuera para no causar muchas sospechas. La tienda estaba de bote en bote, por lo que, cuando Eren cogió disimuladamente un par de barras, nadie se enteró. El problema vino cuando, debido a la debilidad causada por el hambre, se tropezó y cayó de bruces contra el suelo. El panadero se giró y lo vio._

_-¡Eh, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo, renacuajo de mierda?!_

_El hombre se dirigió furibundo hacia el chico._

_-¡Te voy a enseñar a no robar a nadie!_

_Justo cuando estaba a punto de bajar la mano para golpear al menor, una mano impidió que llegara a pegarlo. Un hombre adulto, aunque de estatura más baja que Eren, se había interpuesto entre el chico y el panadero. Se había quedado mirándolo con seriedad._

_-Oye, ¿y a ti no te han enseñado que no se le debe pegar a un menor?- le lanzó unas monedas- Si tanto te vas a cabrear por dos barras de pan, aquí tienes. Invito yo- alzó el chico por el brazo y se lo llevó-Venga, vamos._

_-V-vale…_

…

_Los tres jóvenes estaban apurando el postre, decepcionados porque ya se lo habían terminado todo, aunque la verdad es que ya no podían comer más. _

_-Si queréis comer más, adelante- les insistió el hombre amablemente_

_Se encontraban en un restaurante amplio, que parecía ser para gente adinerada. Eren y Armin estaban encantados, aunque Mikasa no podía evitar mirar con cierta desconfianza al hombre, hasta que finalmente preguntó:_

_-Te agradezco mucho la comida, pero por experiencia sé que la gente no salva a gente sin ningún motivo aparente. ¿Quién eres?_

_-¡Mikasa!- la regañó Eren_

_-Vaya, vuestra amiga es un tanto desconfiada. No os preocupéis. En vuestras circunstancias, yo también pensaría mal de todo el mundo- se acomodó en su asiento- Me llamo Levi, y soy uno de los pocos nobles que quedan en este distrito._

_-¡Alahh!- se maravilló Eren- ¡Un noble!_

_-Y es cierto lo que dice tu amiga, no voy por ahí rescatando gente. Pero vosotros… sois de María, ¿verdad?_

_-Sí…_

_-Hm… debéis de haberlo pasado muy mal- su mirada se volvió seria- Sois de los pocos niños que hay por aquí que no tienen cobijo, o mejor dicho, nadie que les ayude. Realmente habéis sido valientes si habéis conseguido sobrevivir todo este tiempo. Por eso mismo os quería proponer un trato._

_-No sé si nos interes…_

_-¡Mikasa, no sigas por ahí! Cuéntanos, Levi._

_El noble se quedó mirando a Eren, como si lo estuviera estudiando con la mirada. El joven no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto cohibido y giró la cabeza, enrojecido. De reojo pudo ver que Levi le sonreía._

_-Voy a ofreceros un trato. Eren- el chico se volvió hacia él de nuevo- ¿qué te parece si trabajas para mí?_

_-¿Para ti?_

_-Sí. Tengo una mansión muy grande y yo suelo estar muy ocupado, así que no suelo tener mucho tiempo para limpiar. Y odio la suciedad, ¿sabes? Solo tendrías que cuidar el jardín, quitar el polvo, hacer la comida… chapuzas por ese estilo._

_-¿¡En serio!?- Eren se alegró de una manera que hacía meses que no mostraba- ¡Eso sería genial! Pero… Mikasa y Armin…_

_-Ah, no. Con un enano limpiando ya tengo más que suficiente, seríais capaces de ponerme la casa patas arriba. Tres son multitud, ¿no lo habíais oído nunca?_

_-Si es así, me temo que no puedo…_

_-Espera, que no he terminado. A cambio de tus servicios, os daré dinero suficiente para comer y tener un cobijo estable y decente. Pero Eren, si no terminas tus tareas por el día, las harás por la noche. ¿Entendido?_

_-¿Qué Eren pase la noche en tu mansión? ¡Ni hablar!_

_-¡Mikasa, no marees más, que esto es lo mejor que vamos a tener en mucho tiempo! ¡Levi, puedes contar conmigo!- dijo Eren con una amplia sonrisa._

…

_Eren se encontraba en un comedor enorme, el más grande que había visto en su vida. Estaba barriendo mientras silbaba alegremente. Y es que tenía motivos para estarlo. Ya había pasado una semana desde que zanjó el trato con Levi y todo iba de maravilla: Mikasa y Armin tenían cobijo en un hotel bastante bueno y Eren estaba en la mansión por los días. Todavía no se le había acumulado tanto el trabajo como para quedarse allí a dormir, pero tampoco le importaría. De verdad se sentía a gusto con Levi, mucho. No era muy hablador, pero sabía escuchar al chico._

_Ya había terminado con el comedor y se dispuso a entrar en el despacho del noble. Y allí estaba, sentado, con su serena mirada observando unos informes. Cuando Eren entró, fijó su vista en él._

_-Ah, disculpa. No quería molestar._

_-Nunca has molestado. Puedes pasar._

_-Gracias…- dijo el chico con una sonrisa tímida._

_Compartieron una larga mirada y Eren agachó la cabeza ruborizado, como hacía siempre. Llevaban compartiendo esas miradas durante toda la semana, ese flirteo silencioso y cada vez más evidente. Con cada día que pasaba, las miradas se hacían más largas, más intensas, y Eren no podía evitar sentir mariposas en el estómago cada vez que ocurría. Apartó esos pensamientos de su cabeza y comenzó a limpiar los muebles. Pero Levi le seguía mirando._

_-Eren… ¿acaso yo te impongo?_

_-¿Eh? ¡No, nada de eso!_

_-Como siempre agachas la mirada…_

_-Es que yo soy así de tímido, pero…-volvió a mirarlo con una sonrisa radiante y sincera- ¡Me siento muy feliz de poder trabajar aquí contigo!_

…

_Levi se quedó allí parado, con un rostro que cambió de tranquilidad a desconcierto…o desolación. Se levantó para dirigirse hacia Eren, que estaba empezando a extrañarse más con cada paso que daba. Lo arrinconó contra un mueble robusto y apoyó el codo en éste, impidiendo que el chico pudiera salir._

_-¿Te sientes feliz? ¿En serio?- arrastraba las palabras con un tono extremadamente bajo, pero lleno de peligro, junto con una mirada que jamás había visto en él- Si supieras las cosas que he hecho saldrías de aquí cagando leches…_

_Levi fue acercando su rostro más al del menor, con esa mirada de desconcierto. Se acercó a su oído, y Eren podía sentir su aliento en la oreja y el cuello, lo cual le hizo estremecer…de miedo._

_-¿Me seguirías queriendo igual? _

_-L-levi… y-yo…_

_-No, no lo harías…claro que no…_

_Con un rostro casi inhumano, comenzó a abrir ampliamente la boca en dirección al cuello de Eren, como un animal a punto de devorar a su presa. Justo en ese momento, como si de un sueño hubiera despertado, se reincorporó y volvió a su posición lentamente._

_-Ah…perdóname Eren, no quería asustarte. He pasado por mucho estrés últimamente, no me lo tengas en cuenta._

_-N-no…descuida._

_Levi volvió a su sitio y no volvió a levantar la mirada. Eren hizo lo mismo e intentó terminar con aquella sala lo más rápido posible. Solo se atrevió a mirarlo justo antes de salir. Su desconcierto creció más aún cuando vio que el rostro del noble estaba compuesto por una máscara de terror, como un niño que acababa de despertar de la peor pesadilla de su vida y que todavía se creía que seguía viviendo._

_¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?_

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

**¿Por qué Levi actua de esa forma?**

**¿Habrá lemon sin violación? :0**

**Dejen sus reviews para así poder mejorar con cada capítulo! :)**


	3. Recuerdos dolorosos (Parte II)

**_Ya estoy de vueltaaa~~_**

**_Me habría gustado poder subir el capítulo antes, pero ando liada con las prácticas de la universidad y me ha sido imposible u_u Así que aquí estoy, a la 1 de la mañana en España, terminando este desquiciante capítulo :'D Espero que os guste!_**

**_Quizá veais en algunos momentos a un Levi un poco OoC, aviso!_**

**_Shingeki no kyojin y sus personajes pertenecen al maravilloso Hajime Isiyama._**

_La mirada de Levi…_

_Ya había pasado más de un mes desde aquel extraño incidente y Eren seguía sin olvidar aquel rostro lleno de incertidumbre, tan vacío… No podía negar que sentía un afecto especial por el noble, pero ya no se atrevía a mirarle._

"_Eren… ¿acaso yo te impongo?"_

"_Si supieras las cosas que he hecho saldrías de aquí cagando leches…"_

_No saldría de la vida de Levi, no quería hacerlo. Aunque en el fondo tenía que admitir que, más que imponerle, lo que ahora le daba era miedo. Miedo… ahora Eren ya no se atrevía a compartir aquellas miradas cargadas de sentimientos. Seguían hablando en algunos momentos, e incluso en ocasiones parecía que volvían a estar como antes, pero Eren no podía, tenía el presentimiento de que algo no iba bien. Hasta que unos días después…_

_Eran las 9 de la mañana y Eren acababa de llegar a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. No es que se le diera especialmente bien cocinar, pero parecía que cualquier conocimiento culinario, aunque sea freírse un huevo, era más amplio que el de Levi. Estaba preparando tortitas (su madre le había enseñado a hacerlas) cuando el mayor apareció sigilosamente por detrás, tan silencioso que el castaño ni se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Pero el azabache no dijo nada; se quedó observándolo, estudiándolo con la mirada. Entonces el menor se giró, y cuando vio a Levi, se asustó como si hubiera visto un fantasma._

_- ¡Uaaaahh!- se llevó un susto tan grande que se le cayó el plato con las tortitas al suelo. Se agachó para coger los trozos rotos- ¡Oh, no…! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas...? ¡Auch!_

_- ¡Lleva cuidado! ¿No te ha dicho nadie que eso se recoge barriendo o qué?- le agarró de la mano herida- Ah, solo sangra un poco, no es nada grave._

_Fue a abrir un armario que tenía un botiquín de primeros auxilios y cogió unas vendas. Comenzó a vendarle la mano con suavidad para no hacerle daño. Cuando se cercioró de que ya no sangraba, le dio un suave beso a la palma de la mano. Eren no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonrojarse._

-L-L ¡¿Levi?!

-Eres tan descuidado…

-Yo…- se atrevió, después de más de un mes, a mirar a los ojos del mayor y se dio cuenta de que aquella mirada no era la inhumana que había visto aquel día. Era su mirada habitual, llena de seriedad, pero con un toque de tristeza que lo hacía ver hermoso, pensó Eren.

-No me da la gana que pases de mí, ¿sabes?- su voz era severa, aunque sus ojos no expresaban lo mismo.

-¡No estoy pasando de ti! Es solo que…ehm…- no se atrevía a decirle lo que de verdad pensaba, pero Levi lo leyó como un libro abierto.

-Me tienes miedo, lo sé- le agarró con firmeza de la mano- Pero haré que dejes de sentir eso. Quiero…quiero conocerte mejor, Eren.

_El chico no pudo hacer otra cosa que ponerse más colorado todavía. No se atrevía a pronunciar palabra, solo a sonreír como un idiota. Pero, ¡¿qué diablos?! Levi estaba cambiando, y eso era lo que contaba._

_Pasó el día rápido y, aunque no pudo pasar todo el tiempo que quería con el mayor, Eren se fue por la tarde de vuelta al hotel más contento que nunca. Pero la alegría no le iba a durar mucho… Abrió la puerta de la habitación, y allí se encontraban Mikasa y Armin. Se giraron a mirarlo._

_-¡Buenas noticias, Eren!- dijo una Mikasa radiante._

_-¡¿Sí?! ¿Habéis encontrado trabajo por fin?_

_-No, no es nada de eso- dijo Armin en un tono no tan alegre- Ven, siéntate. Verás…_

_-¡Nos vamos al distrito del interior de Rose!- interrumpió Mikasa- ¡¿No te parece maravilloso?!_

_-¿¡QUÉ!?_

_-¡Mikasa, quedamos en que se lo diríamos con más detenimiento!_

_-¿Cómo que nos vamos al interior? ¿A qué viene esto?_

_-Verás, Eren…- respondió el rubio- He podido contactar con una hermana de mi madre y nos ha ofrecido cobijo. Además, parece que allí no hay tanta población como aquí y…_

_-¿¡Y qué más da!? ¡Esas cosas no se hacen tan a la ligera!_

_-¡Tendremos más posibilidades de sobrevivir que aquí! Ya sé que te gusta trabajar para Levi, por eso no te lo quería decir tan precipitadamente. ¿Pero hasta cuándo durará el trato? ¿Y si mañana dice que te despide y no nos da más dinero?_

_-¡Vamos a librarnos de ese noble asqueroso!- Mikasa estaba radiante de felicidad._

_-¡Pero yo no quiero irme así! Levi ha hecho mucho por nosotros, no me parece correcto._

_-¿No prometiste que seguiríamos adelante juntos, que sobreviviríamos? Pues eso estamos haciendo- la pelinegra puso una cara que no admitía réplicas- Nos iremos pasado mañana, así que quiero que mañana te despidas de ese individuo._

…

_Mikasa salió de la habitación. Armin se quedó mirando al castaño, serio._

_-Lo siento, Eren…_

_La pelinegra tenía razón: tenían que seguir sobreviviendo. Pero Levi… no quería dejar a Levi, ahora que las cosas parecían ir bien, ahora que estaban empezando a conocerse de verdad, que podría surgir algo hermoso de aquello… Eren se sintió tremendamente impotente, pero no podía hacer nada más. Al día siguiente hablaría con él para comunicarle que iba a trabajar para él por última vez._

…

_Eren llegó más pronto que de costumbre al trabajo. Quería pasar todo el tiempo posible con Levi y no le importaba levantarse de madrugada si era preciso. Entró y se dio un paseo por toda la casa, que ya la conocía como si fuera suya. Además, así hacía tiempo hasta que se despertara Levi. Se paseó por el comedor y la planta de arriba, que eran los dormitorios, pero sin llegar a entrar en las habitaciones. Sintió la fuerte tentación de ir a ver cómo dormía el azabache, pero se contuvo muy a su pesar. Se le ocurrió la idea de ir a prepararle el desayuno más bueno que haya probado en su vida (o por lo menos intentarlo), así que se dirigió a la cocina. Pero antes de entrar oyó unos ruidos que venían del interior de ella. Eren se puso tenso. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Ratas? ¿Ladrones? Se atrevió a echar una ojeada y se quedó tan sorprendido como si hubiera visto un grupo de bandidos saboteando la cocina._

_-¿¡Levi!? ¡Estás cocinando!_

_Y allí se encontraba Levi, con un delantal, cocinando tortitas. Aunque más que cocinar, parecía que había pasado un terremoto por la cocina._

_-Ah, esto… como ayer no pudimos comer tortitas por tu torpeza, pues las hago yo. Pero tampoco te hagas muchas ilusiones- mostró una carbonizada- no parece que estén muy allá. ¿Quieres probar?_

_-Luego…sí…ehem- mintió- necesito hablar contigo, Levi._

_-Claro. Dime._

_Había cocinado para él y tenía el rostro y la ropa manchados de harina. Estaba tan guapo…pero Eren debía decirle lo que ocurría._

_-Levi…yo…yo…_

_-Me estás empezando a poner nervioso. ¿¡Qué pasa!?_

_Entonces Eren no pudo contenerse más. Se lanzó hacia los brazos y labios de Levi con un beso profundo pero casto. Pudo notar un sabor salado en sus labios, lo que le daba a pensar que se había equivocado y, en vez de azúcar, había puesto sal a las tortitas. El mayor se había quedado inmóvil, pero no tardó en corresponder al beso con ganas. El menor se obligó a separar los labios y hundió su rostro en el hombro del azabache._

_-¡Levi, Levi…!- dijo medio sollozando- ¡Esto no es justo!_

_-¿Qué no es justo?_

_¡La vida no es justa!- se alejó del hombro y acerco su cara a la del otro- Yo quería seguir a tu lado…pero no va a poder ser._

_-¿Cómo?_

_-Armin ha contactado con una tía suya que vive en el interior de Rose- hablaba atropelladamente- y nos ha ofrecido cobijo. ¡Te prometo que yo no me quiero ir, pero Mikasa y Armin…!_

_-No pasa nada._

_-¿Eh?_

_-He dicho que no pasa nada._

_Eren no pudo hacer otra cosa que extrañarse…no sabía si por la respuesta tajante del noble o por su rostro ensombrecido, con unos ojos abiertos como platos. _

_-¿Es que no te importa que me vaya?_

_-No pasa…nada- sus respuestas parecían más de un autómata que de un ser humano, cosa que a Eren le provocaba escalofríos._

_-¡Levi! ¡Respóndeme, por favor!_

_Ignorándolo, Levi se incorporó y se dirigió a los armarios, rebuscando en ellos._

_-¿Qué estás haciendo?_

_Siguió actuando como si oyera llover. Calentó agua y metió un sobre dentro de una taza._

_-¡Levi!_

_-Estás nervioso. Deberías calmarte un poco. Toma- le ofreció la taza- Es una infusión._

_-Pero yo no quiero nada…_

_Ven, siéntate- le ofreció una silla y pareció que su rostro se relajaba- y cálmate. Vamos a disfrutar de lo que nos queda de -día y luego ya hablaremos sobre eso, ¿vale?_

-…_De acuerdo…- no parecía muy convencido, pero accedió a tomarse la infusión- Está muy buena. Gracias._

_Cuando se terminó la bebida no pudo evitar acercar su rostro al del mayor, que ya había recuperado sus facciones serias pero normales para tratarse de él. Recobraron aquella conexión silenciosa pero magnética que los unía._

_-¿En qué piensas, Eren?_

_-En que me habría gustado conocerte de verdad, pasar más tiempo contigo. Lo único que puedo hacer ahora es mirarte para recordar tu rostro…_

_-Puedes estar tranquilo- le sujetó dulcemente de la barbilla y su mirada parecía dulce…pero su voz cambió a un tono de peligrosidad- porque vas a tener muchísimo tiempo para memorizar cada parte de mi cuerpo._

_-¿Qu…?_

_No pudo terminar la frase, ya que un sueño repentino se apoderó de él. Comenzó a perder los sentidos rápidamente. Lo único que pudo ver antes de perder el conocimiento era la sonrisa desquiciada de Levi…_

…

_Era una habitación blanca, muy iluminada. Los grandes ventanales dejaban pasar la luz del Sol y pegaban en el rostro dormido de Eren Jäger. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, aturdido. "¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?" La cabeza le pesaba como el plomo y sentía su cuerpo cansado y… ¿lo que estaba sintiendo era dolor? Poco a poco se fue levantando, con cuidado de no caerse. Fue a mirarse en un espejo que había a un metro de él y lo que vio lo dejó todavía más desorientado. Estaba sin camiseta, tenía todo el pelo revuelto y había una mancha carmesí en sus pantalones que antes no tenía:_

_Sangre…_

_Aquello le hizo desvelarse del todo, dando paso a una angustia creciente. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Lo habían atacado o algo? ¿¡Y dónde estaba Levi!? Salió a trompicones de la habitación, dirigiéndose a la planta baja. Iba a abrir la puerta que daba a las escaleras y que conectaba ambos pisos, pero estaba cerrada. "¡Maldita sea, qué casa más rara! ¿Por qué tiene que haber una puerta que conecta las escaleras? ¿Y por qué tiene que estar cerrada? ¡Nunca lo ha estado!"_

_Todo aquello le resultaba cada vez más preocupante.. Decidió entonces buscar por todas las habitaciones de la primera planta, pero no había ni rastro de él. Entonces se dio cuenta de que en medio del pasillo había una puerta. Nunca se había fijado en ella porque Levi siempre le decía que aquella puerta nunca se abría. Pero ahora sí que lo estaba. Se adentró y pudo comprobar que daba a unas escaleras estrechas que subían a lo que parecía ser un ático. Sin dudarlo, abrió la puerta que había al final de las escaleras. Estaba totalmente a oscuras. No parecía haber nada. El chico estaba a punto de dar media vuelta cuando entonces…_

_-¿Eren?_

_Una voz que el menor conocía muy bien procedía del interior de la habitación._

_-¡Levi! ¿Dónde estás? ¡No veo nada!_

_-Ven…vamos, entra._

_Eren obedeció, y cuando se adentró en la oscuridad, una vela se encendió._

_-¿ Qué demonios…!?_

_La imagen era desconcertante: la luz mostraba a un Levi tumbado en una cama, en una posición demasiado sugerente, sin pantalones. Lo único que lo cubría era una camiseta que le venía grande y que le servía para tapar sus partes íntimas._

_¡-Mi camiseta! ¿¡De qué coño va todo esto, Levi!?_

_-¿No está bastante claro? Quiero que seas mío. _

_Eren vaciló ante aquel comentario, sintiendo cierta excitación pero a la vez una gran preocupación. Algo no iba bien._

_-No… si vas con esas intenciones, no quiero que me toques._

_-Descuida- dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia- ya lo he hecho._

_-¿¡QUÉ!?_

_El castaño no daba crédito a lo que oía. No se lo podía creer, no quería. Entonces el azabache se levantó y fue acercándose lenta y seductoramente hacia Eren, hipnotizándolo con cada paso._

_-Me has hecho esperar mucho...-dijo mientras le acariciaba el rostro- Quizá te he puesto demasiado somnífero._

_-¿¡Cómo te has atrev…!?_

_En ese momento, Levi se tiró a los labio de Eren, mordiéndolos sin piedad. En otras circunstancias, el menor habría correspondido de buena gana. Pero algo extraño estaba ocurriendo y no podía dejar vencer al deseo._

_¡-No, para!- intentó decir mientras Levi le mordía el cuello- ¡Tú no eres así!_

_Entonces el mayor se paró en seco, echándole una mirada de advertencia._

_-¿De verdad crees eso? Yo no estaría tan seguro…_

_-¡Pues lo estoy! ¡Maldita sea, Levi: me has violado mientras dormía! ¡Me has hecho sangre!- se señaló los pantalones- El Levi que yo conozco no es así._

_-¿Eso crees?- su voz sonaba aparentemente tranquila- ¿Ya no me quieres?_

_-¡SI ES DE ESTE MODO, NO!_

_A partir de aquella frase, todo comenzó a volverse confuso para Eren. Ocurrió lo que él creía impensable: sin esperárselo, el noble le propinó un puñetazo en toda la mandíbula que lo tiró al suelo. Aprovechando los segundos de aturdimiento, fue a cerrar la puerta con llave. El joven hizo intento de levantarse, pero aquello le costó una brutal patada en el estómago que lo dejó sin respiración. Un fino hilo de sangre comenzó a emanar de la nariz. _

_Tú lo has querido así- le susurró mientras le agarraba de los pelos- Te he ofrecido que te quedaras conmigo por las buenas. Ahora vas a descubrir lo que pasa cuando quiero hacer las cosas por las malas._

_Como respuesta, Eren le escupió en toda la cara. Ciego de furia, Levi lo tiró contra la cama y, aprovechando el desconcierto del chico, se subió encima de él, aplastándolo, y le colocó unas esposas. Había un par de ellas, cada una con un grillete esposado a cada extremo de la cabecera, de modo que cuando Eren fue esposado se quedó inmovilizado de los brazos._

_-¡Suéltame!- comenzó a gritar con desesperación mientras pataleaba todo lo que el peso de Levi le permitía- ¡Tú no eres así! ¡SUÉLTAME!_

_-¿No habías dicho que querías conocerme?- dijo mientras le quitaba los pantalones de un tirón- Pues hoy estás de enhorabuena._

_Levi hizo una mueca de perversión cuando el castaño quedó totalmente desnudo._

_-Estás más guapo así cuando estás despierto…- esquivó una patada que le dio el menor, y este aprovechó para inmovilizarle una pierna- Estate quieto._

_Eren se temió lo peor cuando el mayor se remangó la camiseta, dejando al descubierto su sexo grande, peligrosamente grande…_

_-¡NO, NO QUIERO! ¡NO, NO, NO, NO Y NO!- sus gritos quedaron ahogados cuando el azabache lo colocó una mordaza para callarlo. _

_Despues de aquello, Levi levantó las caderas del chico y entró sin miramientos. Ni siquiera la mordaza podía acallar los gritos de agonía que salían de su garganta. ¿Cómo podía ser tan doloroso?_

_Aunque lo más doloroso era aquella mirada de desdén frío que le mostraba el noble mientras lo violaba sin piedad._

_El mayor tenía una estatura baja, pero se volcaba con todo su peso para que Eren no pudiera escapar, ahogándolo por momentos._

"_Por favor sal, sal, sal" pensaba, sintiendo como si fuera a explotar de dolor. Las lágrimas caían sin control, pero aquello no hizo que el mayor se detuviera. Seguía cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más. El castaño suplicaba en silencio que las puertas de la inconsciencia le volvieran a llamar y así no seguir sufriendo, pero aquel momento no llegaba. Cuando pensaba que iba a desfallecer de dolor, Levi salió de su dolorida entrada, con un líquido viscoso impregnando el trasero del chico y parte de la cama._

_Se acercó a él como un tigre a punto de cazar a su presa, pero Eren a penas lo veía. _

_-Acabarás disfrutando, y serás tú quien me pida más- su mirada dejó transmitir un cierto atisbo de locura- ¡No puedes abandonarme, ya empiezas a ser mío!_

…

_Y aquella no fue la peor noche de todas…_

…

…

"¡No puedes abandonarme, ya empiezas a ser mío!"

Las palabras seguían retumbando en su cabeza como aquel fatídico día, hace ya casi dos meses; dos meses encerrado en aquel ático… Eren sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar. Le dolía recordar aquella historia, pero necesitaba hacerlo…necesitaba encontrarle algo de sentido a toda aquella locura. Se tocó el moflete, que lo tenía preocupantemente hinchado debido a la patada. El pecho le quemaba, y el olor a vómito no parecía irse tan fácilmente.

¿Qué más podía hacer? Tenía la sensación de que, si volvía a recordar todo otra vez, enloquecería. Levi, su Levi… resultaba ser en realidad un ser siniestro y enfermizo.

Se hizo un ovillo y se tapó con las mantas, aguardando la esperanza de que se dormiría y de que, al despertar, todo habría sido una pesadilla y su Levi de siempre habría vuelto.

Pero, igual de que tenía la certeza que el sueño no iba a llamar a su puerta, sabía con la misma exactitud que su Levi no iba a volver nunca.

**Vale, soy una mala persona. Me he pasado con Eren. ¡Pero prometo que no será siempre así! (no puedo decir más, que si no spoileo)**

**También quería decir otra cosa. A partir de ahora subiré los capítulos dependiendo del número de reviews *empiezan los abucheos* Pero una cosa es cierta, y es que escribir cuesta, y recibir comentarios sobre tu historia sube mucho la moral y las ganas de seguir escribiendo! :'D**


	4. Fingiendo

**¡Muy buenas a todooos!~~ Me he vuelto a retrasar ;_; Pero esta semana ha sido muy agobiante, con exposiciones, trabajos y exámenes de alemán entre otras cosas... ¡Pero aquí estoy con el cuarto capítulo! No me odien por algunas cosas de mal gusto que puedan haber :'D**

Dolor…era lo único que podía sentir, tanto física como emocionalmente. Por eso se pasó la noche en vela, alerta por si aquella bestia volvía a entrar. A lo mejor…a lo mejor si se hacía el dormido y el noble se compadecía de él, lo dejaría en paz. Hizo una mueca. Ya sabía por experiencia que estar dormido no era una excusa para no despertarlo y tomarlo de manera salvaje. Se sentía tan débil…

Se oyó el sonido de las llaves abriendo la puerta.

El momento indeseado había vuelto a llegar. Eren siguió su instinto y se hizo el dormido y, por primera vez en su vida, rezó; rezó para que entrara igual que salía y que lo dejara en paz, al menos solo durante unas cuantas horas más.

Ya había entrado. El castaño seguía con los ojos cerrados, intentando disimular con todas sus fuerzas una respiración tranquila. Los pasos se acercaron a la cama y se detuvieron durante unos segundos que parecieron horas. El sonido de algo metálico posicionándose en la mesita de noche. Pasos alejándose. Se cierra la puerta. Sonido de las llaves cerrando la puerta. Eren siente un alivio visceral y recupera la respiración.

Cuando se aseguró de que Levi se había alejado lo suficiente, abrió los ojos para ver qué había dejado en la habitación. Encima de la mesita había una bandeja metálica con un par de tostadas y un vaso con agua y otro con zumo de naranja. Eren no pudo evitar sonreír amargamente:

- Vaya…hoy es el día del baño. ¿Verdad, Levi?

Estaba casi al 100% seguro de que era aquello, era una teoría que estaba a punto de confirmar. ¿Que qué teoría es?

…

_Eren comenzó a sospecharlo a la semana de estar cautivo. En aquella habitación no había ducha y el olor a suciedad ya no era ningún secreto. Se notaba que el noble era un fanático de la limpieza, pues el número de "visitas" descendía cuanto más olor hacía. Por primera vez en su vida, Eren se alegraba de estar mugriento. Ya llevaba casi dos semanas y Levi a penas se pasaba por la habitación. Aquello era bueno si quitamos el hecho de que Eren dependía por completo del mayor para alimentarse e hidratarse. Ya hacía más de un día que Levi no entraba y el castaño empezaba a temer que lo había abandonado a su suerte, pues tenía muchísima hambre y necesitaba urgentemente beber agua. Lo veía cada vez que iba al váter y comprobaba que lo poco que orinaba era un líquido de un marrón desagradable..._

_No obstante, cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, se encontró con una bandeja con comida, agua y zumo… ¡zumo! En todo el tiempo que estaba encerrado nunca le había dado zumo, pero no le importó que se tratara de alguna jugada del azabache. Necesitaba líquido. Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando, al poco de beber el zumo, una pesadez se apoderó de él y cayó en la inconsciencia. Al despertar se encontró en el mismo lugar, todo estaba en orden…excepto que él estaba completamente limpio, olía bien y las sábanas estaban cambiadas. Aquel mismo día Levi lo llegó a "visitar" hasta cuatro veces, dejando al chico al llegar la medianoche exhausto y más dolorido que nunca._

…

Eren estaba seguro de que el mayor lo dormía para bañarlo. Levi sabía que Eren lo sabía, pero si el chico no se tomaba el líquido, este lo dejaría sin otro tipo de bebida hasta que el menor accediera a tomársela. Lo sabía por experiencia.

Esta vez no se la iba a tomar y Levi lo iba a sacar. Cogió el vaso del zumo y lo derramó por el pequeño agujero del ventanal. Se bebió el agua con ganas, pues si el noble descubría el secreto lo dejaría sin beber durante días… Ahora solo quedaba dejar la prueba (el vaso vacío) en la bandeja, tumbarse en la cama, cerrar los ojos y esperar.

Al cabo de una hora la puerta se abrió. Eren intentó controlar la respiración para parecer que estaba profundamente dormido, pero el pánico comenzó a apoderarse de él. ¿Y si a parte de bañarlo también lo torturaba o violaba? ¿Sería capaz de fingir que estaba dormido o acabaría gritando?

Eren sintió unas manos agarrándole y no pudo evitar tensarse, pero para muy alivio suyo el mayor no pareció darse cuenta. Al parecer, Levi lo estaba sujetando como hace el novio con la novia en su noche de bodas. Lo llevaba sin ningún problema, ya que en los dos meses que habían transcurrido había adelgazado mucho. Sintió como se le iba poniendo la carne de gallina con el contacto de las manos frías del mayor, pues al agarrarlo le había quitado las sábanas, su única "prenda". En sus dos meses de cautiverio no le había dado nada de ropa para taparse.

La notable bajada de la temperatura dio a entender a Eren que habían salido de la habitación. Después de dos meses… Intentó respirar aquel aire renovado todo lo que pudo, pues no sabía cuándo volvería a sentirlo. Levi seguía caminando con tranquilidad. Eren no abría los ojos, pero, por la distancia que este había recorrido, sabía que acababan de descender a la planta baja, la planta principal. Debía de estar tan cerca de la puerta de entrada…

Oyó que Levi abría una puerta y, al entrar, el castaño pudo notar que la temperatura había vuelto a ascender. ¿Y qué era eso que se escuchaba de fondo? ¿Era un grifo? Entonces el chico se dio cuenta de que lo había llevado al cuarto de baño y lo que se oía era la bañera llenándose. Sin motivo aparente, Eren comenzó a entrar en pánico. ¿Y si comenzaba a torturarlo dentro del agua? ¿Y si se había cansado de él y lo ahogaba? Entonces pudo notar como Levi estiraba los brazos y lo comenzaba a bajar.

"No, no, no, no, no… ¡por favor, NO!"

Aunque sabía que esta era la parte que tenía que asumir por haber tirado el somnífero y enfrentarse a las consecuencias de ello.

Pero, para su pasmo, comprobó que el descenso al agua era suave. Agradable…

No, no podía confiarse todavía. Por su propio bien, debía seguir alerta.

Aguardó aparentemente en calma a que Levi soltara las manos y lo dejara hundirse, pero aquel momento no llegaba. Entonces notó repentinamente otro tacto en su piel.

Levi estaba frotando algo y suave contra el chico. Una esponja… Eren estaba tan acostumbrado a las brutalidades del azabache que no le habría extrañado que se hubiera puesto a restregarlo contra un estropajo nana. Comenzó a pasarla por sus brazos, torso, piernas, con un cuidado extremo y sujetándolo con fuerza con la otra mano. Pasaba la esponja por sus múltiples cardenales y, sin embargo, no le hacía ningún daño.

¿Cómo podía haber una delicadeza así en un hombre tan horrible?

Eren sentía arder su cabeza, tenía los nervios destrozados y creía que podía desfallecer en cualquier momento. ¿Por qué lo estaba cuidando así después de todo lo que le ha hecho? ¿Por qué demonios lo hacía solo cuando está inconsciente? Entonces, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, el azabache respondió:

- Ojalá pudiera hacer esto contigo estando despierto…pero no querrías.

La forma en que pasaba la esponja por su cuerpo no era para provocar ni incitar a nada, pero a Eren se le pusieron los pelos de punta. Si tiempo atrás hubiera sido así, se habría dejado llevar.

Un momento… ¿qué estaba pensando? No, no podía dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos…no debía…

Se convenció más de ello al recordar cierto momento, un momento que lo convencía de que el cariño y la sensualidad de Levi eran tan incitadores como peligrosos y terribles…

…

…

_Ocurrió cuando llevaba un mes y medio cautivo. No había visto ni un miserable gesto de cariño en Levi, ni siquiera uno que no fuera otra cosa que forcejeo. Más de cuarenta días así eran ya insoportables… _

_Aquel día se presentó en la habitación, como siempre. Eren ya ni hacía el esfuerzo de forcejear, pues solo traía consecuencias mucho peores. Se limitó a tumbarse en la cama, desnudo, y esperar…_

_Pero lo que ocurrió fue totalmente distinto. Levi se tumbó y lo atrajo hacia sí, con suavidad. Eren no pudo disimular su desconcierto._

_- Has sido un buen chico todo este tiempo, así que te voy a ofrecer un regalo…_

_Aquella vez no hubo forcejeos, pero tampoco caricias con ternura. Se limitó a recorrer el cuerpo del menor con sus frías manos y luego a masajear el miembro del menor con una lentitud tortuosa. Una tortuosidad excitante… _

_Eren se sentía confuso, no sabía qué pensar de aquello. No podía negar que aquel gesto le había provocado agrado por primera vez en todo aquel tiempo, pero a la vez sentía cierta incomodidad. ¿Por qué le estaba tratando ahora con delicadeza y no con brutalidad? Entonces, mientras Levi comenzaba a introducir lentamente un par de dedos en su entrada, le vino la respuesta:_

_Quería que se derritiera bajo el cuerpo del mayor, que le acabara pidiendo más. Ganarse al menor, como si de un trofeo se tratase. Hijo de puta…_

_Entonces se le ocurrió una idea. Las consecuencias serían terribles, pero… ¿qué más podría ocurrir? ¿Ganar unos cuantos cardenales más para la colección? Fue mientras Levi había introducido tres dedos y los estaba moviendo con insistencia, intentando encontrar el punto G del chico, cuando Eren profirió un sonoro gemido:_

_- Ohhh, Levi… quiero más, ah… ¡no pares…!_

_El hombre del cabello negro se paró de repente, mirándolo con unos ojos como platos. Justo cuando estaba formando en sus labios una mueca de victoria, Eren, reuniendo todas sus fuerzas en una pierna, propinó una potente patada al rostro del noble que le tumbó hacia atrás. Ahora la sonrisa victoriosa lucía radiante en el rostro de Eren, pero no por mucho tiempo…_

_- ¿Verdad que te lo has creído? Qué lástima me das… Ni muerto te pediría algo así._

_Lo que Eren nunca jamás revelaría es que una pequeña parte de aquel gemido no fue fingido._

_Levi alzó la cara y se podía observar que un fino hilo de sangre manaba de sus labios aunque, para sorpresa del menor, no se había lanzado a pegarle ni nada. Una sombra había aparecido en el rostro del noble, dándole una apariencia siniestramente peligrosa. Con una aparente tranquilidad, sacó un pequeño artilugio de su bolsillo. Se trataba de algo cilíndrico del tamaño de una uña, pero muy estrecho. No tardaría en conocer de primera mano el uso de aquel aparato._

_Vuelta a las esposas, vuelta al forcejeo. La pequeña rebelión le iba a costar muy cara. Poco después descubrió que aquel pequeño cilindro se colocaba en la uretra, impidiendo la salida de cualquier líquido del interior del pene. Entonces a Eren se le vino el mundo encima cuando Levi dijo muy seriamente:_

_- Has dicho que ni muerto me pedirías por más. Me gustan las apuestas…_

_Pasó una hora, dos, tres… cuatro, jugando de manera cruel con su miembro, con todo su cuerpo, provocando reacciones de inevitable placer en un cuerpo humano pero repugnantes para Eren. Esas reacciones pedían a gritos que liberara esperma, que quedaba sin poder salir debido a aquel aparato maldito, y aquello provocaba un dolor indescriptible. No debía ceder, pero si no lo hacía explotaría…literalmente. Ya llevaban casi cinco horas cuando Eren susurró, en medio del llanto:_

_- P-por f-f-favor… q-quiero más…_

_- ¿Qué has dicho?- susurró de manera terriblemente cruel- No te he oído…_

_- ¡QUE QUIERO MÁS, POR FAVOR!- la traducción sería: "libérame, por favor, no puedo más". _

_Dicho esto, le quitó las esposas y luego el artilugio. Eren fue todo lo rápido que le permitían sus doloridas piernas al váter. Lo tenía inflamado, le dolía más que antes… Amargas lágrimas de impotencia volvían a salir de sus ojos sin control mientras la risa del noble inundaba la sala._

…

…

"Claro, solo está jugando conmigo. No te hagas ilusiones, Eren, no te hagas ilusiones, no te hagas ilusiones…" Se repetía una y otra vez, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta debido a aquel horrible recuerdo.

Sentía que Levi lo agarraba con fuerza. Lo estaba volviendo a levantar y lo sacaba de la bañera para secarlo. El castaño sintió que lo volvía a dejar sobre una superficie blanda, como una camilla. Sintió el agarre de sus manos en sus extremidades y se temió lo peor, pero lo que notó después fue una tela cubriendo sus piernas y luego su torso y brazos.

"Ropa…me está vistiendo" pensó mientras notaba sus ojos arder. Había estado sin ropa los 60 días que llevaba allí. Ya no podía aguantar las lágrimas. Lloraría en cualquier momento y descubriría que estaba despierto todo el rato. Pero sonó el timbre, Levi soltó una maldición por lo bajó y comenzó a alejarse de la habitación mientras murmuraba.

- Bueno, aún faltan por lo menos dos horas antes de que despierte. No creo que pase nada…

¿Se había ido? Por la forma en que hablaba, parecía que iba a tardar en volver. Entonces se formó una idea en su mente que hace segundos veía imposible:

Escapar…

Aquel era el momento, la oportunidad perfecta que no debía desaprovechar. Con toda la precaución del mundo abrió los ojos y empezó a moverse. Abrió la puerta con cuidado para comprobar que no había nadie y, en efecto, Levi no se encontraba allí. Perfecto, ya se encontraba en aquel majestuoso comedor que tanto conocía. Sabía que no iba a ser tan sencillo como ir a la puerta y que estuviera abierta, Levi no era tan descuidado. Debía buscar una llave de repuesto, y rápido. No estaba seguro de dónde estaba, pero había un juego de llaves que Eren usaba cuando tenía que abrir alguna habitación para limpiarla. Tendría que buscar por los cajones y muebles, pero había tantos… Comenzó a abrir cajones desesperadamente, pero no encontraba nada…literalmente. Estaban vacíos. Nunca antes se había dado cuenta de que la casa, a pesar de ser tan grande, estaba tremendamente vacía.

Metió la mano en un cajón y notó un tacto, pero no parecían llaves. Lo sacó y comprobó que eran unos folios. Sintió algo de curiosidad y comenzó a leer, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba escrito en un idioma incomprensible para él. Lo único que le llamaba la atención era una palabra que se repetía numerosas veces: "Irvin". ¿Qué era un Irvin? O mejor dicho… ¿quién era Irvin?

- Eh, ¿qué estás haciendo ahí?

Una voz a las espaldas de Eren hizo que se le helara la sangre. No, no era la de Levi. Era una voz de mujer… Comenzó a girarse lentamente y vio a una mujer alta, con gafas y pelo moreno recogido en una coleta.

- ¿Quién eres tú?

Eren no sabía si era porque hacía 60 días que no tenía contacto con otra persona que no fuera Levi o por el estado de sus nervios, pero se tiró a los brazos de aquella desconocida mujer.

- ¡Gracias a Dios que encuentro a alguien!- volvió a sollozar- ¡Por favor, debes hacer algo, Levi está loco y me tiene encerrado en su ático!

- ¡¿Cómo?!

- ¡Por favor, ayúdame!

Cuando el castaño alzó la cabeza para mirarla pudo observar que en el rostro de la mujer había miedo… ¿pánico? Se quedó sin reaccionar durante unos segundos que parecieron horas para Eren. Comenzó a farfullar sin que el chico llegase a comprenderlo todo.

- No, no, no… no puede ser que él… oh dios mío… otra vez no… oh dios mío…

- ¿Eh?

Entonces la mujer reaccionó.

- Debes volver a donde estabas. ¡Rápido!

- ¡No puedes decirme eso, por favor! No sabes por lo que he…

- Tranquilo, te prometo que te ayudaré a salir de aquí- hablaba atropelladamente- Pero ahora no puedo hacer nada y tú menos que yo. ¡Levi sigue en la casa, si ve que no estás en tu sitio será peor!

- ¡Pero…!

- ¡Por favor! Confía en mí- hablaba como si supiera de qué iba la cosa mejor que Eren- Sé que no te gusta la decisión y que lo pasarás mal…pero hasta ese entonces…

…

Levi estaba saliendo de su despacho mientras murmuraba con enfado:

- Estúpida Hanji, mira que venir solo para darme más papeleos y mierdas…

Iba en dirección al baño en busca de lo que era suyo. Entró. Sonrió ligeramente al comprobar que allí estaba su amante en cautiverio, igual como lo había dejado. Temía que Hanji se lo hubiera encontrado antes de que esta se fuera, pero sus sospechas fueron infundadas.

- Hora de que vuelvas donde te corresponde- susurró- Ojalá algún día ese lugar correspondido para ti sea mi cama…

Y lo volvió a llevar de vuelta a aquel frío ático. Aquello había sido un trabajo rutinario para Levi, pero lo que aún desconocía era lo que podría desencadenar una acción tan cotidiana como un baño…

**¿Alguien se esperaba que fuera a aparecer Hanji? ¿Qué tendrá que ver con todo esto? ¿Y Irvin?**

**A todo esto...tengo que comentar algo al respecto del aparato que he nombrado en el fic, ese que impide la salida de esperma. Conocí su existencia mientras estaba leyendo Gravitation Megamix y me quedé como O_O "en serio existen cosas así? *trauma*(encima tendría como 15 años D:). ¿Alguien sabe como se llama eso? Esque me quedé muy traumada o.O **

**Espero que os haya gustado, y ya sabeis que por cada review salvareis la vida a un gatito (y me dareis energías a mí) No cuesta nada y me hareis feliz :3**


	5. Incertidumbre

**¡Buenas a todooos!~ Aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo. Sí, he tardado más de lo normal en actualizar, pero me ha costado que me venga la inspiración u_u Además, ando un poco desanimada porque no sé si el fic está teniendo el éxito que yo esperaba. Aunque digo cosas absurdas, todo autor quiere que sus obras las lea mucha gente y esas cosas xD**

**También he tenido otro problema: mi hermano ha descubierto a través de mi Facebook que me gusta el yaoi O_o Moraleja: nunca te dejes el Feisbuk abierto.**

**En cuanto al capítulo... no, no va a haber lemon *la abuchean y tiran tomates* Este capítulo, como podréis ver, se centra más desde la perspectiva de Levi y sus pensamientos. Me ha costado mucho de escribir porque no quería poner información de más, pero tampoco quería poner de menos y que quedaran cosas sin entender. Aunque el título del capítulo lo dice todo xD Sigue siendo todo una incertidumbre incluso para mí, que soy la que tiene la idea en la cabeza!**

**En fin, paso de marearos más (¿por qué estoy tan habladora hoy?) Y disfruten del capítulo!**

…

…

"_Tengo mucho frío. Necesito una manta…o un abrazo"_

"_Quizá te lo dé, pero antes debes realizar otro "trabajo" en mis bajos"_

"_Otra vez no, por favor…"_

"_No me hagas que te lo repita dos veces, retrasado. Si no te comes mi tranco te pasarás otra noche con hipotermia. Tú decides."_

"_Por favor…no…uh…"_

…

_..._

En una gran cama de una habitación inmaculada se encontraba removiéndose en sueños un hombre de pelo negro y estatura baja, a medio camino entre el sueño y la realidad. Se dice que cuando se sufre pesadillas se regresa pronto a la vigía, pero parecía ser que con él eso no sucedía, como si se estuviera regocijando en sus propias pesadillas. Con mucho esfuerzo fue abriendo los ojos, y pudo comprobar que todavía era de noche, probablemente de madrugada, pero ya no quería dormir más.

Se dio cuenta de que había bajado la temperatura, pues estaba tiritando de frío. Decidió sin pensárselo dos veces ir a tomar una ducha. Se sentía sucio, y cuando tenía esa sensación no le importaba que fuera de día o de noche, necesitaba ir a ducharse.

Se desnudó, abrió el grifo del agua caliente y se metió en la bañera. El agua estaba caliente, pero aún así no podía quitarse el frío glaciar que recorría todo su cuerpo. Puso el grifo al máximo de calor, tanto que el agua se evaporaba nada más tocar el mármol, pero tampoco le quitó el frío. Y seguía estando sucio. Cogió con urgencia la esponja y comenzó a restregársela con fuerza por los brazos. Entre la fuerza al frotarse y el calor infernal que desprendía el agua acabaron por enrojecerle la piel, pero seguía teniendo frío. También seguía estando sucio.

Muy sucio…

No es que normalmente no se sintiera así; le solía ocurrir la mayoría de las mañanas, pero todavía seguía pensando en lo que ocurrió la noche anterior…

…

…

_Había dejado a Eren en el ático después de ducharlo y se había vuelto a su despacho. Tenía cosas que hacer, pero lo que sí que tenía bien claro era que en cuanto terminara su trabajo volvería con el chico para tomarlo hasta que su miembro no aguantara más. Le encantaba pasar la mano por todo su cuerpo recién lavado y suave. Lo estaba deseando._

_Por eso se enfureció de sobremanera cuando al entrar al cuarto semioscuro se encontró a un Eren desnudo. No era eso lo que lo enfadó, ni mucho menos; lo que hizo entrar en cólera fue ver que su cuerpo estaba ennegrecido, manchado sin ninguna razón aparente. A los pocos segundos se dio cuenta de que se había restregado la humedad sucia que había en las esquinas de la habitación, dejándolo sin ningún rastro de la limpieza de aquella mañana. Suciedad, aquello que él tanto odiaba…_

_-Tú…pequeño hijo de puta…- siseó en un tono amenazadoramente bajo._

_-¿Qué? ¿Listo para otra sesión de violación? Porque ya puedes ver que yo sí que lo estoy- dijo con una amarga ironía bien disimulada tras una sonrisa burlona de victoria._

_Iba a esposarlo contra la cama, definitivamente, y nunca más le dejaría mover ni una sola extremidad de su cuerpo sin su consentimiento. ¿Cómo se había podido revelar de aquella manera? ¿Cómo? Lo que sí que sabía era que lo iba a pagar muy caro…_

_Con cientos de imágenes maquiavélicas en su cabeza, Levi salió de la habitación dando un portazo para volver a los pocos minutos con un cubo lleno de agua que tiró encima de él, pillándolo por sorpresa. Helada…aquella agua estaba realmente helada, por no decir que estaban en el invierno. Sería un milagro si no pillaba una pulmonía._

_Aprovechando el despiste del menor, Levi lo acorraló contra la pared… con las manos presionando con fuerza la garganta del chico. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados por la furia y tenía la cara desencajada._

_-¿¡CÓMO TE HAS ATREVIDO A HACERME ESTO!? ¿¡CÓMO TE HAS ATREVIDO, PEDAZO DE MIERDA!?_

_-Aghhghh…- estaba comenzando a faltarle el aire._

_¿Que cómo se atrevía a hacerle eso? ¿Y lo que le lleva haciendo dos meses a él qué? Era una chiquillada comparada con todas las vejaciones que ha sufrido durante tanto tiempo. Nunca había visto al noble así… Sabía que iba a enfurecerle aquel acto de rebelión, estaba buscando eso, pero… ¿tanto? ¿Cómo podía ponerse así por una cosa como la suciedad?_

_Por primera vez en todo aquel tiempo, estaba comenzando a sentir verdadero pánico. Pánico a morir de verdad…_

_Un hilo de saliva comenzaba a brotarle de la boca debido a la falta de respiración, su cara estaba comenzando a volverse roja y ya no tenía fuerzas para defenderse. Lo único que podía hacer era cerrar los ojos y comenzar a llorar y a temblar, temblar sin control._

_Eso le hizo a Levi parar por un momento, con las manos aún pegadas al cuello del castaño, fijándose detenidamente en él._

_Esta situación…_

_El mismo temblor de cuerpo… la misma mueca de terror… las mismas lágrimas de desesperación…_

_La misma situación que…_

_No. Mierda, mierda, mierda… ¡mierda! ¿¡Por qué se tenía que acordar de eso ahora!?_

_Levi se levantó, con las manos aún mojadas, y se fue en dirección a la puerta, sin girarse para ver al castaño. Eren no pudo evitar seguirlo con la mirada, todavía algo aturdido. Quizá fuera por eso que le pareció ver que el mayor estaba temblando… alucinaciones por la falta de aire, quizá. _

_-Si no te mueres de hipotermia esta noche, nos veremos mañana- dijo tajantemente, quitándole de un zarpazo las sábanas antes de salir del ático._

…

…

Imperdonable. Aquello era totalmente imperdonable, pensaba Levi mientras se secaba el cuerpo con fuerza. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y pudo comprobar que estaba comenzando a amanecer. Perfecto. Tenía que empezar a hacer cosas, tenía que distraerse si no quería comenzar a pensar inevitablemente en el por qué de su irritación, así que se decidió a limpiar la mansión de arriba abajo.

Debía empezar por el comedor…allí es donde estaba acumulada toda la mugre. Comenzando por los muebles desgastados. "No debes pensar en aquello, no debes…"

Las estanterías y vitrinas polvorientas. "Ya pasó, ya pasó…"

El suelo mugriento. "¿Entonces por qué no me puedo quitar la sensación…"

Los cajones vacíos. "…de que me siento débil?"

El sonido de la puerta lo sacó del hilo de sus pensamientos. ¿Quién demonios era ahora?

Se dirigió malhumorado a la entrada. "Como me hagan perder el tiempo lo van a pagar muy caro hoy". Ah, ahí estaban ellos dos.

Mikasa y Armin. No le sorprendía nada la visita, lo único que le extrañaba es que no hubieran venido antes.

-¿Qué queréis? – se señaló el pañuelo que llevaba en la cabeza con una mueca de fastidio- Estoy limpiando, ¿no lo veis?

-De aquí no nos vamos a ir hasta que nos digas dónde está Eren- Comenzó Mikasa en un tono de aparente tranquilidad- ¿No era la limpieza su trabajo? ¿Dónde lo has metido?

-Ya os lo dije hace tiempo- contestó de mala gana- Me voy a mudar a Sina y él se ha quedado allí arreglándome la casa hasta que yo termine con esta. ¿Tenéis Alzheimer o qué?

-¡Llevas diciéndonos la misma excusa desde hace ya dos meses! ¿Te crees que nos la vamos a creer siempre o qué?- dirigió su vista al interior de la casa- Encima yo no veo ningún rastro de que estés de mudanzas. Está igual que el mismo día que…

Un golpe de puño de Levi contra la pared la interrumpió. Si existe una descripción gráfica de una mirada asesina, esa es la suya.

-No os lo voy a volver a repetir más- su voz se estaba conteniendo de ira a duras penas- Eren está en Sina y volverá cuando termine la mudanza. No estoy de humor para vuestras gilipolleces. Además, seguís teniendo un techo y comida todos los días, ¿no? ¿De qué mierda os quejáis?

-El problema está en que nos gustaría irnos lo antes posible al interior de Rose. Se dice que hay peligro de que los países del exterior abran una nueva brecha en los muros- esta vez intervino Armin, que era el que estaba más calmado de los tres- Pero esperaremos un poco más.

-Una semana- dijo Mikasa, serena- Si en una semana no vemos a Eren, atente a las consecuencias.

-Tsk. Descuida- y dicho esto, cerró de un portazo.

Ya no se acordaba de aquellos dos… definitivamente iban a ponerle problemas para su plan, pero jamás le impedirán quedarse con Eren. Era suyo, y no de ellos.

Volvió al comedor y echó una mirada evaluadora al comedor. Estaba como los chorros del oro, pero la verdadera mierda nunca se quitaría, y Levi en el fondo lo sabía…

-¿Rivaille?- otra voz interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Definitivamente hoy pegaría a alguien. Sabía quién era la propietaria de aquella voz sin necesidad de girarse para verla.

-Hanji… te he dicho cientos de veces que no me llames más así. También te he dicho que toques a la puerta para -que te abra, joder. Las llaves te las he dado solo por si necesitas entrar y yo no estoy.

-Bueno, pero tú me lo perdonas todo.

-¿A qué has venido?

-Pues verás… he estado investigando lo que me dijiste. Me he informado y lo más seguro es que en un mes nos podamos ir de aquí.

-No. Es demasiado tiempo.

-¿Demasiado tiempo? Tampoco es que hayas tenido mucha prisa desde que me lo dijiste hace ya varios meses. ¿Por qué ahora sí?- su rostro se ensombreció- ¿Es que hay algo que me estás ocultando y que yo no sepa?

-…¿Qué acabas de decir?

Ya está. Lo sabía. Hanji lo sabía.

-Lo que has oído. No es muy cómodo llevarse a un preso a otro país, ¿no crees?

Primero la pequeña rebelión de Eren, luego los dos entrometidos, después está el hecho de que tiene menos de un mes para "domesticar" al chico y llevárselo a las buenas y por último Hanji sabe lo de Eren. ¿Cómo se le pueden haber torcido las cosas en tan pocas horas?

-No te atrevas a entrometerte, Hanji Zoe, no te atrevas…

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¿¡Cómo se te ha podido ocurrir!?

-Ese chico me pertenece. No necesito dar más explicaciones de mi comportamiento o de mis métodos.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? ¡¿No te das cuenta que estás actuando como…?!

-Cállate- ¿le estaba sacando el tema tabú? Imposible…

-Entiendo cómo te sientes, o…bueno… quiero entender el por qué de tus acciones, pero…

-¡Cállate!

-¡Pero no tienes ningún derecho a meter a ese niño en todo esto! ¡No se merece vivir lo mismo que-¡

-¡CÁLLATE!- con todas sus fuerzas concentradas en el puño, golpeó el mueble que tenía al lado suyo, sacando un cajón de su sitio y rompiendo parte de la cristalera, dejando su mano medio ensangrentada- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A HABLAR DE ESO, NI TAN SIQUIERA A NOMBRARLO! ¡SI LO HACES TE JURO QUE TE MATO, HANJI, TE LO JURO POR LO MÁS SAGRADO!

…

A Hanji se le había helado la sangre. Conocía a Levi desde hacía muchos años y sabía que era de temperamento frío y calmado. También sabía lo peligroso que era si lo hacían enfadar, pero… ¿esto? Se había alterado tanto que hasta respiraba entrecortadamente.

-No te atrevas, Hanji… no te atrevas…

-En ese caso…- dijo disimulando su miedo- me temo que te has quedado solo, amigo mío. No pienso ser cómplice de un secuestro- se giró en dirección a la salida- Contacta conmigo cuando hayas recobrado la cordura. No te durará mucho más este juego tuyo.

-Vete. No te necesito- volvió a golpear el mueble, cayendo al suelo el cajón desencajado e hiriéndose más la mano- No necesito a nadie…

Unos folios asomaban del cajón roto. Más que folios, en realidad eran cartas. No recordaba haberlas dejado ahí, creía que había vaciado el contenido de todos los muebles. Si lo que hoy buscaba era no recordar el pasado, definitivamente hoy se le estaba volviendo todo en contra para que sí que lo hiciera.

Se agachó para cogerlas. Cuando las tuvo en mano pudo ver que un trozo de hoja más pequeño se deslizaba entre el montón de cartas, cayendo al suelo. No, aquel folio no era una carta. Era la fotografía de un hombre de mediana edad.

Levi palideció y comenzó a temblar, haciendo que le fallen las piernas, cayendo al suelo de una sentada.

Al final no importa donde vayas o huyas, todo va a parar a lo mismo…

-Estarás contento de saber que me sigues jodiendo la vida incluso desde el mismísimo infierno. ¿Verdad, hijo de puta…?

***CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAAN* ¿Qué le está pasando a Levi? ¿Alguien lo sabe ya? ¿Tenéis alguna teoría? También me gustaría saber si la información dada en este capítulo ha sido clara y entendible o me he hecho un lío. De verdad que me ha costado escribirlo...!**

**No sé por qué, pero cada vez que leo la frase de "si no te comes mi tranco, te pasarás otra noche con hipotermia" me da la risa xDD será que no estoy acostumbrada a escribir frases malsonantes, o a saber... o.o**

**Por cierto, ya era hora de saber algo de Mikasa y Armin. Yo casi ni me acordaba de ellos... xD**

**Antes de despedirme tengo que decir algo sobre el periodo de actualización. Normalmente intento subir un capítulo cada semana, pero aunque estemos en vacaciones yo empiezo los exámenes de la universidad el 10 de enero y tengo que ponerme en serio. Así que si veis que tardo un poco es normal :)**

**También hay que decir que mañana Navidad ES EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE NUESTRO LEVI HEICHOU 3 como regalo por mi parte habrá una pequeña sorpresita en el próximo capítulo :3 que seguro que a tod s os gustará! Os lo podéis empezar a imaginar?**

**Y dicho esto, ahora sí que me despido. ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Feliz Navidad a todos y a todas y pasad unas felices fiestas! Y si podéis dejar reviews me daréis muchas energías y ánimos y estaréis contribuyendo en salvar a los unicornios :3**


	6. Reflexiones

**Aquí me teneis de nuevo! ~~~ Con las fiestas y todo lo que tengo que estudiar, ni me acordaba del fic. Pero he intentado actualizar lo antes posible! :3 Y aquí está, mi primer fic del año. WEEEEE! Bueno, paso de delirar ya xD Este capítulo tiene POR FIN una sorpresita agradable, para alegría de much s :D**

**Disfruten!**

"Y aquella no fue la peor noche de todas…"

La situación entre el sueño y la vigía se convertía en secuencias de lucidez seguidas de fugaces pesadillas. Pesadillas con un hombre de estatura baja y pelo negro…

…

…

_Ya habían pasado un par de días desde el confinamiento de Eren en aquel oscuro ático. Las visitas de Levi los primeros días eran desconcertantes: las escenas iban de entrar solamente para darle la cena a irrumpir la habitación en medio de la noche para golpearlo sin ninguna razón aparente y tomarlo de forma salvaje. "Eres un puto desobediente y esta es la única forma de moldearte. Pero tranquilo, si obedeces a todo lo que te digo, podremos pasar pronto a la siguiente fase". Maldito cabrón… Eren pensaba que aquello era lo peor que podía sucederle, pero no sabía lo equivocado que estaba…_

_Estaba anocheciendo (o al menos eso parecía por la poca luz que entraba por el ventanal) y el castaño se encontraba tumbado en la cama, pues no tenía nada mejor que hacer y el moreno lo tenía esposado desde la mañana. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose le hizo ponerse alerta, aunque no podía hacer nada por librarse de él. Para pasmo del menor, Levi entró con unos folios y un lápiz y se dirigió hacia Eren._

_-Te voy a quitar las esposas. Si intentas desobedecerme tendrás serios problemas- dijo de forma tajante mientras con la otra mano le mostraba un objeto cilíndrico, alargado y grande…_

_-¿Quién te crees que eres para que tenga que obedecerte?- se atrevió a decir Eren con furia, pues solo llevaba allí menos de una semana y todavía no se había doblegado ante las atrocidades de Levi- Que sepas que se te va a acabar el chollo, amigo. Mikasa y Armin seguro que sospechan algo y llamarán a las tropas de estacionamiento para que te dejen pudriéndote entre rejas, igual que me estás haciendo a mí._

_-Las tropas de estacionamiento, por favor…- se burló, ignorando el comentario hiriente del chico- esos no sabrían atrapar ni un resfriado en pleno invierno. ¿Para qué te crees que he venido? Vas a escribir una carta a tus amigos._

_Le lanzó las hojas y el lápiz y lo desposó de la muñeca derecha._

_-Me voy a mudar a Sina y tú se supone que me vas a acompañar para ayudarme con la mudanza. El muro interior está lejos de aquí, así que de momento esa excusa servirá para un mes, por lo menos. ¿Lo has entendido o no?_

_La única respuesta de Eren fue un puñetazo con la mano libre que el noble atrapó al vuelo. Le retorció la mano y dirigió el cilindro hacia las partes bajas del chico. Cabe mencionar otra vez que, desde que Eren fue secuestrado, ha estado sin ropa todo el tiempo._

_-Escribe- le dijo tranquilamente posicionando el artilugio cerca de su entrada- Escribe si no quieres que te deje el culo como un bebedero de patos._

_Eren no tenía muchas fuerzas para removerse en contra de él, pero su determinación no desaparecía._

_-Vete…a la mierda… enano… ¡AGH!_

_Sin miramiento alguno, Levi introdujo el artilugio en la entrada del chico, provocando un grito desgarrador de dolor._

_-Vas a escribir la carta- removió la mano, burlón- Tranquilo, tienes tiempo para pensar y yo tengo hoy todo el día libre._

_-Aghh…quita…- como respuesta solo recibió un dolor más punzante. Cada vez que intentaba zafarse, la sensación de -desgarro era mayor._

_-Ya te he dicho que no tengo prisa, pero… ¿y tú? ¿Tienes prisa?_

_Con una fuerte sensación de impotencia cubriendo todo su ser, intentó coger con firmeza el lápiz para poder escribir, pues sabía que hasta que no escribiera aquella carta, no sacaría aquel artilugio que estaba dentro de él._

_-Vamos- removió el cilindro con fuerza._

_En un momento de debilidad que se estaba comenzando a apoderar del chico, se atrevió a mirar a Levi a los ojos con una súplica silenciosa en ellos, rogándole que por favor aquella no fuera más que una broma pesada, que no podía ser que él fuera así en realidad. Quería volver a ver el brillo de sus ojos que tanto le había hechizado, aquel contacto que los había unido en un principio. Se quedó helado y toda su moral se vino abajo cuando le azotó la realidad con toda su cruel fuerza: _

_Aquel brillo había sido sustituido por una oscuridad impenetrable como un glaciar. _

…

…

Los nervios que había pasado hacía un rato le había hecho olvidar que aún no había subido a darle el desayuno a Eren, aunque en este caso ya tendría casi que ser comida, pues ya era mediodía. Mientras subía las escaleras del ático con una bandeja en la mano, pensaba en cómo iba a reaccionar con él. Su pequeña rebelión de la noche anterior le había traído toda una serie de disgustos que Levi no sabía cómo afrontar. Pero… ¿realmente era la culpa del chico?

Abrió la puerta y allí estaba Eren, durmiendo en la cama, acurrucado con el pijama que le había dado el día anterior. Si no llegaba a ser por eso, le habría tocado pasar la noche sin nada para taparse, pues le había quitado las sábanas.

Dejó la bandeja en la mesita y se sentó en la cama para observarle el rostro. Siempre le gustaba mirarlo, claro que Eren no se daba cuenta y Levi no quería que el castaño se percatara de ello. Cada vez que lo tomaba perdía su mirada por todo su cuerpo. ¿Cómo no lo iba a hacer, si ese chico era suyo? Pudo observar también que por sus mejillas había rastro de lágrimas resecas que se habían convertido en solo huellas. ¿Había estado llorando toda la noche? ¿Y las demás también se las habría pasado así? La verdad es que nunca se había parado a pensar en ello, pero ahora que se sentía débil no pudo evitar pensar en aquello que había evitado pensar durante más de dos meses. ¿Cuánto había llorado Eren? A pesar de que lo había hecho incontables veces delante suya, nunca había reparado en ello hasta hoy.

Alargó la mano y la posó sobre el pecho del menor. A través de la tela podía sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo. Era aquel calor reconfortante que sentía a pesar de que solo estaba posicionando su mano sin ninguna otra intención sexual. El mayor entrecerró los ojos. Le frustraba no poder hacerlo suyo a las buenas, teniendo que recurrir a métodos poco ortodoxos. Solo lo veía tranquilo cuando él dormía o estaba inconsciente, ya que si estaba despierto este se volvería en contra de él. Levi no lo entendía. Solo quería que fuera suyo. Solo quería estar con él. Solo…

Comenzó a pasar la mano por el cuerpo de Eren al igual que hacía cuando lo bañaba, deslizando sus manos al igual que se deslizaban pensamientos confusos en su cabeza. Aquellas manos torpes fueron dando paso a caricias más suaves y se sorprendió al notar lo agradable que podía ser acariciar su piel. Era muy diferente de cuando tenían sexo, totalmente diferente. Fue moviendo lentamente las manos hacia su rostro. Aquella expresión de tranquilidad era hermosa, mucho más que con lágrimas. Intentó quitar el rastro seco de lágrimas de sus mejillas coloradas. Levi se extrañó un poco, pues Eren no era de los que se les sonrojan los cachetes si no era por vergüenza, pero tampoco le dio mucha importancia a aquello.

Volvió a mirarlo detenidamente y sintió el incontrolable impulso de acercarse más a él, no con aquella fuerza animal que Eren conocía tan bien, si no con una lentitud y tranquilidad desconocida para el hombre de pelo negro…o, mejor dicho, olvidada para él. Sí, aquel día se sentía muy débil.

Conforme iba acercando su rostro pudo notar la lenta respiración de Eren sobre su rostro como una pequeña brisa de primavera. Se atrevió a juntar su frente con la suya, forjando ese contacto que nunca antes había tenido con él. Solo entonces se dio cuenta del calor que desprendía el menor. Demasiado calor…

Entonces Levi se tensó, alerta, y comenzó a comparar temperaturas. Aquello no podía ser bueno...

-Eren, ¿me oyes?

-…

-¡Respóndeme, joder!

Pero claro, ¿cómo le iba a responder si estaba delirando de fiebre? El cubo de agua que le echó… al parecer lo de la hipotermia no lo había dicho por decir.

Levi se puso de pie, nervioso. ¿Qué debía hacer? Por muchas mantas que trajera, aquel ático era demasiado frío y húmedo como para poder recuperarse. Aunque podía intentarlo, Eren era un chico muy fuerte, o al menos lo era antes…

Fue en dirección a la puerta en busca de mantas cuando unas imágenes se colaron en su cabeza.

"_Por favor, no me dejes solo… Tengo mucho frío y está muy oscuro"._

"_Deja de quejarte, ¿quieres? Solo tienes una pulmonía, no es motivo para que vengas quejándote de todas las cosas que te doy, desagradecido de mierda"._

"_¿Solo una pulmonía? No…cof cof…no…"_

"_No creo que te mueras. Hasta mañana si eso, entonces"._

"_¡NO! ¡NO ME DEJES MÁS AQUÍ! ¡NO QUIERO ESTAR AQUÍ!"_

Se quedó allí parado durante unos segundos, inmóvil. Cuando parecía que iba a salir de la habitación, se dio la vuelta y cogió a Eren en brazos.

-Hoy es tu día de suerte, vamos a pasar a la siguiente fase: vas a bajar a la primera planta.

**Ereeeen D: tranquilo, te pondrás más fresco que una lechuga!**

**¿A que ahora ya no odiais tanto a Levi? Si en el fondo tiene su corazoncito y todo (L) Supongo que ya os estaréis haciendo una idea sobre el pasado de nuestro querido Heichou, ¿verdad? Decidme que os parece y si tenéis la bondad de dejar reviews os lo agradeceré y contribuiréis a salvar a los unicornios (?)**

**Feliz año y...nos leemos! :)**


	7. Pérdida

**No tenía previsto para nada actualizar hoy, pero he empezado a escribir y ya no he parado hasta que he terminado! Aquí os dejo este capítulo :) **

**PD: don't kill me, please!**

En una habitación de una casa grande pero humilde reinaba el silencio, que solo era interrumpido por el sonido de fondo de un lápiz escribiendo precipitadamente sobre una hoja. La mujer de cabellos castaños y gafas que se encontraba en la habitación estaba inmersa en su escritura, como si no hubiera nada más en el mundo. De repente, como si hubiera salido de un trance, agarró la hoja con nerviosismo, la arrugó y la tiró a una esquina de la habitación en la que ya había un pequeño montón de papeles arrugados. La castaña se frotó las sienes con los dedos, intentando concentrarse, pero era imposible. No con la conversación que había tenido hacía un rato con Levi.

-Piensa, Hanji, piensa… ¡tú puedes!

Y es que necesitaba pensar con claridad y sangre fría para abordar un asunto como aquel. No quería delatar a su amigo de la infancia a las autoridades, no sería justo. Pero tampoco iba a dejar que continuara aquella situación. Por eso mismo decidió comenzar a escribir una carta para que el moreno recapacitara de una vez por todas. Sabía que la carta sería la mejor opción de todas porque, si se volvía a presentar en la mansión, era muy probable que no saliera de allí con vida.

Se pasó las manos por la cabeza con desesperación, intentado encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hacer entrar a aquel hombre en razón. Solo esperaba que aquel chico aprovechara lo que Hanji le había dado. Y es que la mujer no se fue de la mansión sin haber ayudado en cierto modo al joven.

Sonrió un poco ante la posibilidad de que el castaño pudiera aprovechar la oportunidad y escapar.

-Veeeenga… ¡manos a la obra!

Cogió otro folio y comenzó a escribir con suma concentración, en busca de unas palabras que no sabía si conseguirían convencer del terrible error de aquel hombre.

…

…

Calor.

Un calor incesante recorría su cuerpo en grandes estallidos. No se trataba de un calor agradable que quita el frío, si no de un calor agobiante, aplastante y que, irónicamente, no dejaba de producirle temblores y espasmos. Le pesaba todo el cuerpo y todavía más los ojos, los cuales no podía ni abrir. Sentía la boca pastosa y le costaba pensar con claridad. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Había muerto? No… demasiado bueno como para ser verdad. En medio de aquel sopor solo quería dormir, dormir y no despertar hasta que aquella pesadilla hubiera terminado. "Buenas noches", se dijo para sí mismo.

Calor.

Temblores.

Angustia.

¿Cuántas horas llevaba así? No lo sabía con exactitud, pero seguía sin poder abrir los ojos y sus sentidos no podían percibir gran cosa. Solo sentía dolor y pesadez. ¿Cuánto tiempo más seguiría así?

Calor.

Calor.

Frío…

¿Eso que estaba sintiendo era frío? Sí, parecía que sí. Notaba su frente mojada y luego los brazos, calmando aquel calor infernal.

Alivio.

Continuaba perdido entre sus pensamientos y la fiebre que, por suerte, parecía que comenzaba a bajar. Aquello le permitió que sus sentidos se activaran un poco en relación al ambiente. ¿Era la luz del sol aquello que estaba sintiendo en su rostro? No podía saberlo con exactitud, pues sus ojos continuaban sellados.

Poco tiempo después, pudo sentir como alguien cogía su mano con delicadeza. Aquella mano conseguía transmitirle la calma que necesitaba, además de que le servía de puente para ponerle en contacto con el mundo de la consciencia. Aquella mano le sujetaba con firmeza, mientras volvía a sentir el frío en la cara y los brazos. De pronto descubrió que aquello era porque le estaban poniendo paños de agua fría. En medio de su sopor comenzó a oír una voz cantando una dulce y melódica canción. No entendía la letra, era un idioma que nunca había oído… eso, o estaba demasiado ido como para entender las palabras con claridad. Era una canción hermosa y tranquila, acompañada de una voz suave y cálida. No podía oír más. Su conciencia se iba otra vez.

No. Quería seguir oyendo aquella canción.

Quería saber quién podía cantar algo tan hermoso.

Quería… quería…

Ya no pudo pensar en nada más.

Inconsciencia.

…

…

Aquella situación de idas y venidas se fue repitiendo varias veces hasta que llegó el momento en el que por fin pudo reponerse del todo. Intentó decir algo con escaso éxito.

-Uh…

-¿¡Eren!?

-Ah…

-¡Eren!

¿Quién estaba pronunciando su nombre con tanto apremio? Comenzó a abrir los ojos con lentitud para descubrir al propietario de aquella voz.

-¿Levi…?

Y allí estaba aquel hombre, con la mirada seria, pero de preocupación a la vez.

Como un torrente sin control, los recuerdos comenzaron a invadir su mente sin piedad.

-¡No!- intentó levantarse penosamente de la cama- ¡No te me acerques! ¡Aléjate!

-¡Estate quieto!- Levi le agarró de los brazos, sin fuerza pero con firmeza- No estás en condiciones para levantarte. Has estado dos días inconsciente.

-Oh…- ignorando al hombre, comenzó a observar la habitación y los grandes ventanales por los que pasaba la luz del sol. Le cegaban, pues había estado más de dos meses sin verlos, pero era una sensación indescriptiblemente agradable- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Es una habitación de invitados? Recuerdo haber entrado cuando limpiaba…

-Sí. Te he bajado a la primera planta- respondió tajantemente.

- ¿Y luego qué harás? –preguntó con amargura- ¿Me volverás a encerrar en el ático?

-No estamos hablando ahora de eso, imbécil. Te has pasado dos días prácticamente en coma.

Como siempre, Levi ocultaba sus verdaderos sentimientos y pensamientos con duras palabras.

-¿Por qué demonios has tardado tanto en despertar?

"Tenía miedo de perderte".

-Eso no será suficiente para que te libres de mí.

"No te alejes de mi lado".

-No vuelvas a ponerte enfermo, ¿entendido?

"Quédate conmigo. No me dejes solo, por favor".

El chico volvió a recostarse en la cama, con el rostro cansado.

-No lo hice a posta… Solo quiero…

-¿Qué quieres?

-…vivir…

Y dicho esto, volvió a caer dormido.

…

…

Durante aquellos días de inconsciencia, Levi a penas despegó la vista de Eren por miedo a que le ocurriera algo. Si se moría sería culpa suya y jamás se lo podría perdonar.

Se le hacía extraño pasar tanto tiempo junto al chico, solo observando, sin tener contacto íntimo. Pero pudo comprobar que también era agradable disfrutar de su presencia, aunque estuviese dormido. Con solo verlo respirar estaba todo bien.

Cuando estaba despierto, las cosas eran diferentes. Eren se mostraba evasivo con el mayor, no sabía si por rencor o por miedo a que el moreno tomara represalias contra él. Aquello era irritante para Levi, pero se contuvo debido a la situación del chico. Y aparte de eso… ya no tenía ganas de tomarlo a la fuerza. Con cada día que pasaba, una sensación cálida en su pecho se iba apoderando de él, pidiéndole con fuerza el cariño y la suavidad que ese chico albergaba en lo más profundo de su corazón y que tanto necesitaba.

Por eso, una mañana, después de que Eren tomara el desayuno y se volviera a quedar dormido, comenzó a acercarse a él. A penas tenía fiebre y la temperatura de su cuerpo era prácticamente normal, pero todavía seguía muy débil. Sus manos estaban cálidas y hacían contraste con las manos siempre frías del mayor, provocándole un escalofrío a penas percibidle. Comenzó a pasar la mano por su pecho, por encima de la tela, tal y como había hecho hacía unos días, momentos antes de darse cuenta de la gripe del chico. Comenzó con el mismo recorrido hasta que acercó su frente a la suya, observando detenidamente su rostro.

-Eres hermoso…

Bajó la vista hasta sus labios, aquellos labios que se había dedicado a maltratar a mordiscos desde que lo había puesto en cautiverio. ¿Cómo sería rozar delicadamente ambos labios? ¿Cómo sería sentir aquel tacto? Preguntas de aquel tipo comenzaron a amontonarse en su mente. Necesitaba probar aquellos labios, y no se quedaría con las ganas. Empezó a acercar todavía más su rostro y sus labios…pero…

-¡AH!- Eren abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los del noble- ¿¡Qué haces!?

-¿Y a ti que te importa?- se apartó apresuradamente del castaño- No tengo por qué darte explicaciones.

Vio entonces los ojos decaídos del muchacho y no pudo evitar sentirse mal por ser tan brusco, pero… había algo dentro de él que le impedía actuar cariñosamente con Eren. Sentía que si actuaba de aquella manera con él despierto, podría ver lo débil que él era en realidad. Y eso no podía permitirlo. Sin embargo, otra parte de él deseaba confesarle lo que el orgullo no dejaba salir.

-Ibas…a besarme.

-¿Y qué?

-¿Por qué haces esto?- Levi pudo comprobar que estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas por no llorar- ¿Por qué me torturas y violas y ahora intentas besarme, como si nada?

-Porque eres mío.

"Porque te necesito".

-No- dijo con voz cansada y al borde del llanto-. No soy tuyo. No soy de nadie…

"Vamos Levi, díselo. Díselo antes de que sea tarde".

-No opinabas lo mismo al principio.

-¡Yo nunca dije que fuera tuyo! ¡Solo quería estar contigo!

-Pero te ibas a ir.

"Yo también quiero estar contigo, no sabes cuánto".

-¡No tenía otro remedio!

-Sí que tenías. Quedarte aquí, conmigo. Pero te empeñaste en joderlo todo.

"Solo tenía miedo de perderte. Tú eres el que me devolvió las ganas de vivir de mi muerte en vida".

-¡LEVI! – sus ojos eran dos torrentes de agua. Se sentía frustrado de no poder hacer entrar a aquel hombre en razón.

-No tengo nada más que decir- y dicho esto, se fue de la habitación, no sin antes cerrarla con llave.

…

…

Eren seguía llorando con fuerza. Se sentía tan terriblemente mareado que tenía ganas incluso de vomitar, pero se esforzó por no hacerlo. No era plan de echar la comida, con lo poco que comía últimamente. Hizo el esfuerzo de calmarse y dejar de llorar y se levantó con algo de esfuerzo hacia el baño, que estaba contiguo a su habitación. No pudo aguantarlo más y echó lo poco que había desayunado. Se quedó postrado en la taza, por miedo a echar algo más. Entre arcadas, pudo recordar aquello que llevaba en el pantalón, regalo por cortesía de Hanji. Cuando se sintió mejor, se levantó y buscó aquello que llevaba en el bolsillo.

Una ganzúa.

…

…

_-¡Por favor! Confía en mí. Sé que no te gusta la decisión y que lo pasarás mal…pero hasta ese entonces… hasta ese entonces, toma esto por si puedes escapar._

_-¿Una ganzúa?_

_-Sí. No es difícil de usar, solo necesitas realizar unos cuantos movimientos clave y ya está. Es pequeña y pesa poco, así que te cabrá de sobra en el bolsillo._

_-¿Y qué haces tú con ganzúas?_

_-Cuando alguien en el pasado se ha visto en la necesidad de delinquir para sobrevivir, siempre se llevan algunas de estas cosas. Llámalo costumbre o manía, me da igual, pero esto te va a ayudar a salir de aquí._

…

…

Ha sido toda una serie de milagros que Levi no se lo haya encontrado, quizá porque en aquellos días todavía no se había cambiado de pijama. También dio gracias a toda clase de divinidades por haber sido las sábanas lo que le arrebató aquella noche Levi y no el pijama.

No sabía cuándo volvería Levi, si sería pronto o tarde, pero ya no podía aguantar más; necesitaba salir. El pájaro iba a volar de su jaula para siempre.

Resultaba que el manejo de la ganzúa no era tan complicado como parecía. Con los movimientos que rápidamente le enseñó Hanji, tardó menos de cinco minutos en abrir la puerta de la habitación. Perfecto. Ya se encontraba en el pasillo de la primera planta. El pasillo que conectaba la primera planta con la baja también estaba cerrado con llave, y no se podía arriesgar a pasar por allí, ya que sería muy fácil que Levi lo encontrara. Se decidió entonces a encontrar otra salida.

La primera planta era amplia, pero tardó poco en recorrer todas las habitaciones, sin éxito. Buscó por el pasillo principal y observó la puerta del ático, aquella que no volvería a cruzar nunca más, y al fondo… al fondo del pasillo había una puerta no muy grande con varios candados. Bingo. Esa tenía que ser la salida. Si no, no se habría tomado tantas molestias en cerrarla.

Aquella puerta era más costosa de abrir, pero no cesó en su empeño hasta que, finalmente, consiguió deshacerse de los cerrojos. Parecía que aquella puerta no se había abierto en años, pues estaba medio atrancada. Eren todavía se sentía algo febril y débil, muy débil, pero finalmente, y con un movimiento algo brusco, consiguió abrir la puerta.

Error. Nunca debió abrirla.

Era una especie de sótano, sumido en la penumbra, sin ventanas. No obstante, a través de la luz que se introducía por la puerta, pudo divisar algo que nunca en su vida habría querido ver.

Un esqueleto humano. Máquinas de tortura. Sangre reseca por el paso de los años.

Las ganas de vomitar volvieron y por un momento se sintió desfallecer. La debilidad dio paso a miedo, desesperación. ¿Así que él también iba a acabar de ese modo? La desesperación dio paso a una furia incontrolable. Se iba a ir de allí, pero no sin antes hacerle pagar lo que pensaba hacer…

Apartando la vista para siempre de aquel horrible sótano, se dirigió a abrir la puerta del pasillo. ¿Qué más le daba ya si le descubría? Iba a por él.

Lo que Eren no había observado era que el tamaño de los instrumentos de tortura no estaban hechos para medida suya ni para la del esqueleto que yacía, pues era bastante grande.

Eran unos instrumentos con un tamaño para una persona más pequeña.

…

…

Levi se encontraba en el comedor, sentado en la silla y apoyando los codos sobre la mesa, sujetándose las manos. No sabía cómo llevar aquella situación, se encontraba totalmente perdido. Necesitaba sincerarse con Eren, pero otra parte de él, la parte anclada en el pasado, se lo impedía rotundamente.

Unos sonidos de fuertes pasos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Hanji, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que toques al tim…?

Pero aquella figura que iba corriendo con furia hacia él no era Hanji. Era…

-¿¡Eren!? ¿Qué coño…?

No le dio tiempo a terminar la frase. Eren, con todas su fuerzas reunidas en un puño, le propino un fuerte puñetazo a Levi en toda la cara que hizo que lo tirara de espaldas. No le dio tiempo al moreno de levantarse, pues Eren se colocó encima de él, con el rostro desencajado.

-¡ERES UN MONSTRUO, UN MALDITO MONSTRUO!

-¿¡Qué cojones estás diciendo!?

-¡Sabía que estabas loco, pero no tanto como para matar a alguien y encerrarlo en un sótano!

-¿¡CÓMO!?

- ¡LO SABES MUY BIEN! ¡ASESINO!

-¡¿Asesino yo!?- cogió con fuerza los brazos del chico y comenzó a levantarse. Se notaba que Eren estaba muy débil- ¡Escúchame! ¡No sé cómo has abierto ese sitio, pero ese tipo…!

-¡No quiero saberlo, solo quiero matarte y salir de aquí!

Levi consiguió ponerse de pie y comenzó a agarrar a Eren, que no paraba de moverse y retorcerse.

-¡Tienes que escucharme, maldita sea!

-¡NO, NO, NO Y NO!

-¡EREN!

-¡NO!

El castaño se movía tanto que acabaron chocándose contra la gran cristalera, haciéndola añicos y esparciéndose el cristal en trozos por toda la sala. Los dos cayeron al suelo estrepitosamente, con varios cortes en sus cuerpos. Eren ya no tenía fuerzas para levantarse, se sentía terriblemente cansado.

"Así que…esto es el fin. Voy a morir a manos del hombre al que amo".

No. No iba a morir torturado. No si podía morir antes.

Con un gran esfuerzo, cogió un trozo grande de cristal que había caído al suelo.

Levi continuaba en el suelo, aturdido por el golpe.

Eren acercó el cristal hacia su muñeca. El noble no tardó en adivinar sus intenciones.

-¡EREN, NO LO HAGAS!

El cristal comenzó a hundirse por la piel, a lo largo de todo el brazo.

-Eso es…

-¡EREN!

Al fin consiguió lo que no se atrevió a hacer en todo aquel tiempo.

-¡EREEEEEEN!

Unos ojos verdes cerrándose…

Oscuridad eterna.

**Lo dicho... no me matéis, por favor! D: Soy una mala persona, I know~ **

**La vida de Eren está en vuestras manos! Cuanto más reviews, más posibilidades habrá de que sobreviva! *CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAAAN* O puede que lo asesina igual :3 o puede que no *huye antes de que le peguen un tiro***


End file.
